Garmau Pheonix Drop High
by GirlyBloxer
Summary: Aphmau and Garroth had kissed,both of them with butterflies in their stomach.Takes place after Aphmau and Garroths kiss in the episode "First Kiss"All characters belong to Aphmau not me except some I decide to create.
1. Chapter 1 Cute Couples

**A/N**

 **This is a fanfiction for Garmau for the series Pheonix Drop High,If you do not know this series please check it out in the channel Aphmau,or else you wont know how to catch place after the scene where Garroth and Aphmau the way,non of the characters belong to me all the characters belong to Aphmau minus some of the ones that I decide to that thats said lets get on to it!**

 **Chapter 1 Cute Couples**

 **(3rd Person P.O.V)**

Aphmau: "Garroth, what was t-that?"

Garroth: "I'm Sorry!" "Its just like I mentioned I like like you..."

*There was a moment of silence,the grasshoppers chirping sound was the only sound they could hear*

Until suddenly Aphmaus Mom called them

Zilvanna: "Aphmau!Foods done!"

Aphmau: "So we better go back,heh..."

Garroth: "Yeah."

After that romantic event,everything was next day was peculiar.

 **(Garroth's P.O.V.)**

After I left mom with pink lipstic on my cheek from my mom,I saw Aphmau,Beautiful as usual.

*I rubbed the lipstick off my cheek* thinking : _"I hope Aphmau still wants to talk to me after that kiss."_

Garroth: "Aphmau!"

Aphmau: "Huh?" "Oh hey Garroth!"

Zilvanna: "Well,I'll live you two alone!Bye!"

Aphmau: "Its not like that Mom!"

*I started to laugh*

Garroth: "Well Aphmau let's go to school"

As soon as the bell rang the halls became crowded with people at school were all hooked couples and all,Katelyn and Jeffrey,Hannah and Fredie and all those cute couples.

Garroth: "Aphmau why do you think everyone is becoming couples?"

Aphmau: "Well,maybe its because Valentanes day is around the corner and nobody wants to be alone."

Valentines Day: "Hey Guys,Bye!"

Garroth "How comvenient."  
 **A/N**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this fanfiction,and by the way if I dont upload daily its because i'm in school so yeah bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Another Kiss

**Chapter 2 Another Kiss**

 **(Aphmau's P.O.V.)**

*I started to laugh*

Aphmau: "Yeah, heh"

Garroth: "Well, we better head to class then." "What's your class?"

Aphmau: "The one we have together" (Aphmau didn't mention what class it was in the video)

Garroth: "Lets go then"

*Time skip to end of class*

*I sighed*

*Bell rings*

Teacher: "Class dimissed"

Aphmau: "Finally!" "Next class is hmm...Potion ..."

Aphmau: "Still gotta go." _"I wonder what Garroths doing"_

 **(Garroth's P.O.V.)**

Garroth: "Then I have, Art no Art class!"

*Time skip to lunch*

Garroth: "Aphmau wait up!"

Aphmau: "Hey Garroth!"

*I pant*

Garroth: "Wanna have lunch together?"

Aphmau: "Yeah,sure."

Garroth: "To the lunch line we go!"

*Both of us got a tray*

Lunch Lady: "Pizza or Mashed potatoes?"

Garroth and Aphmau: "Pizza please"

Garroth: "Oh we have the same taste. **:D**

*The Lunch lady handed us some pizza.*

Aphmau: "Lets eat!"

*We both ate our pizza slices*

Garroth: "One second,gotta go."

 **(Aphmau's P.O.V.)**

*Ivy and her gang come over*

Ivy: "Was that Garroth?I asked you to get away from him as much as you can!"

Aphmau: "I'm sorry, I forgot!"

Ivy: "You forgot!?The next time that happens I will-"

Garroth: "Ivy what are you doing?"

Ivy: "Garreth!I was just telling little Aphmau that she should watch what she ea-"

Garroth: "Ivy I know what you did!Now go, dont bully anyone else!"

Aphmau: "Thank you Garroth."

*We kissed*

Aphmau: "Garroth?"

Garroth: "I'm sorry"

Aphmau: "No, its okay I guess."

Everyone except Ivy and her Gang in the Lunchroom: "Ooohh!"

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry I didnt upload a chapter yesterday!**


	3. Chapter 3 How did he find out?

**Chapter 3 How did he find out?**

The next day

 **Garroth's P.O.V.**

Garroth: "I hope Aphmau isn't mad at me for kissing her again."

Zianna: "Where you talking about kissing?And did you say again?"

Garroth: "Ah!N-no its n-nothing" (And so the stuttering began)

Zianna: "Oh I didn't know little Gar-gar stuttered!Heheh" "Hehe…Its time to go to school now!"

 **Aphmau's P.O.V.**

*Time skip to school*

Zilvana: "Bye Aphmau!Have a nice day!"

Aphmau: "Bye mom!" *sigh* "I wish I wouldn't go to school…But Garroth goes!"

Gene: "I knew it!"

Aphmau: "Huh?Gene?"

Gene: "Hey there little Potato!Meet me after school.I have something to tell you"

Aphmau: "Never!"

Gene: "Then I'll tell Laurence about that little kiss."

Gene: "I'll show him this" Aphmau: "How did you-?" *he gives me photo to me*

Gene: "Goodbye."

Aphmau: "ah..ah…"

Garroth: "Aphmau!"

Aphmau: "Garroth, Gene is blackmailing us."

Garroth: "W-what?How?"

Aphmau: "He took a picture of us kissing."

Garroth: "I'll show …"

Aphmau: "He's going to tell Laurence if we do something like that."

Garroth: "Then it'll have to be private."

Aphmau: "Ok if you want to,heres the plan"


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

**Chapter 4 The Plan**

 **Aphmau's P.O.V.**

Garroth: "Wait!We need to go somewhere me at the park at 4 o'clock."

Aphmau: "Okay."

*time skip to the park at 3:57*

Aphmau: _"I hope I'm not too am I kidding, I arrived at 2:50!Well its only 3 minutes from now."_

Garroth: "Hey Aph, I'm here!"

Aphmau: "Oh!Ok follow me I found the perfect spot for hiding."

*I led Garroth to a spot surrounded by trees*

Garroth: "So according to Laurence, he hangs out bellow the bleachers, but-"

Aphmau: "I already know that."

Garroth: "I said but,he also hangs out around the halls in class ask for bathroom passes and catch him off guard."

Aphmau: "And how do we do that?"

Garroth: "We tell the hall guard we saw Gene doing the signature Shadow Knights symbol graffity "art" on the then I grab his hands and you grab his phone and smash and Zenix and Sasha,their sick.I poisoned their food with "Toadminy hocus" potion in dust."

Aphmau: "Wow you really planned it out."

Garroth: "Yeah its what I can do."

 **A/N**

 **For your information, Laurence was out playing soccer when they kissed.**


End file.
